The Song Remembers When
by adumar80
Summary: X-Wing.A song fic. Because I love Myn and Gara and what they had. The kind of pain she had just doesn't go and neither does the memory. One shot.Kirney's POV.


**Author's Note:**_ The Song Remembers When_, sung by Trisha Yearwood Despite popular belief(and apparently what Aaron Allston had in mind for them),I think Myn and Gara never got together. Just Kirney's thoughts to a song.

**Disclaimer:** I own nada**. **Thanks for the reminder**.**

**I was standin' at the counter****I was waitin' for the change**

Kirney Sloan was on Corellia on the arm of a newly-promoted Corellian general .She laughed at his joke, which wasn't funny. But then again nothing was funny to her anymore.

**When I heard that old familiar music start****to play**

She heard the first few keys of the song the droid piano was playing and knew the song immediately.

**It was like a lighted match****Had been tossed into my soul****It was like a dam had broken in my heart**

And suddenly she remembered. Everything she had tried to forget came back to her because of that simple melody.

**After taking ev'ry detour****Gettin' lost and losin' track****So that even if I wanted****I could not find my way back**  
>She had trained herself to have a perfect memory, but she had made herself forget the memory. The memory of this song. T he memory of this dance. It was the one dance she had treasured and yet the last dance she had enjoyed.<p>

**After drivin' out the mem'ry****Of the way things might have been**  
>After she'd forgotten all about him. For no other dance could rival the dance she danced with Myn Donos. No other even came close.<p>

**The song remembers when**

**We were rolling through the Rockies****We were up above the clouds****When a station out of Jackson played that song****And it seemed to fit the moment****And the moment seemed to freeze****When we turned the music up and sang along****  
><strong>That night she danced like she had never danced before. She was falling for him and they both knew because they both were. She had the time of her life with him. He made her feel like a good person. Like she could make a difference. He made her happy.**  
><strong>**And though I have forgotten all about it****The song remembers when**

**I guess somethin' must have happened****  
><strong>**And we must have said goodbye**

Goodbye? No, goodbye was too much to ask for. But she understood. She wanted to kill herself sometimes, too.  
><strong>And my heart must have been broken<strong>

**And it still she was with him,her heart had been whole, for once. **

**Well, for all the miles between us**

He was on Corsucant , she assumed. Millions of parsecs away. And it made her feel safe. She was far away for the only man she ever loved. Safe from the pain.  
><strong>And for all the time that's passed<strong>

A year. It had been less than a year that she last seen him, but it felt like a lifetime ago, and perhaps it was.  
><strong>You would think I haven't gotten very far<strong>

She put him the past. She never let herself remember him and the way things might have been. She pushed down every thought of him until she eventually stopped thinking of him altogether.  
><strong>And I hope my hasty heart<strong>**Will forgive me just this once****If I stop to wonder how on earth you are**

When she could, she hacked into the HoloNet to see if there was any information on Wraith Squadron .She soon learned that he had transferred to Rogue Squadron. She had blown his chance at Wraith Squadron. He couldn't be with the people who had know them when they were together. Who knew what he had almost done, what he _had_ done. What she had done.  
><strong><br>****But that's just a lot of water****Underneath a bridge I burned****And there's no use in backtrackin'****Around corners I have turned**

She did what she did because that's all she could do. She sent him a final message and hoped that he forgave her. But she would understand if he didn't. Because she still hadn't forgiven herself. So she stayed gone and hoped that he would come to her one day when he was ready.  
><strong>Still I guess some things we bury<strong>**Are just bound to rise again****For even if the whole world has forgotten****The song remembers when**  
>She hated herself for bringing up the memory and hated the song even more. And yet,for a moment she was happy. It was a bitter sweet, but she would take it. Because that's all she had. He was the best thing that happened to her and she could never forget.<br>**Yeah, and even if the whole world has forgotten****  
><strong>** The song remembers when**


End file.
